Lost Memories
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: Aaron Adams finds himself in a situation that he cannot possibly figure out a way out of. The only possible way he would be able to get back to his family and Salvador is his brother, Kyran. The other major problem is that his memories of everything seemed to have vanished when the three men in black robes kidnapped him.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place during the events of the Third book. However, it is a crossover with the Darkness Within. To understand this story, you have to have read that first along with her books "Power of four" series. Kurinoone, the great and wonderful person that she is, has given me her permission to use the Darkness Within. However, I would like to note that this is not using the Rewrite. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Darkness Within or the Power of Four Series. They each belong to JK Rowling and Kurinoone, or SF Mazhar, respectively.**

Fourteen year old Aaron Adams couldn't believe his luck. He had been walking to met with Kyran for another huddle to try and get the legacy out of him. Just when he had been crossing the gate, three masked men in black attacked him and knocked him out. He woke to find himself in a dungeon, chained to the wall. These men had to have some connection to mages. How else would they have gotten so close to Salvador?

Shifting his weight, Aaron looked around the place he had called home for the past couple of months. At least he believed it had been months. He had lost count. The men had obviously wanted to leave him there for good when they finally didn't show up again about five days ago. That had been after they had waved their wands and caused him to ache all over. No matter how many times Aaron yelled for Kyran or his parents through the bond, they couldn't hear him. He couldn't even feel them. That thought terrified him.

Groaning, Aaron shifted again, trying to get the hazy feeling out of his head. Figures that fatigue would set in the same time that his body wanted to shut down. He hadn't had any food for days and the same could be said for water. He almost wished the idiots who captured him would come back. He couldn't access the Earth nor could he sense any Water around him. It was as if the place he was at was abandoned.

Just when he finally thought he would slip into unconsciousness, he heard the door finally open and three laughing voices could be heard. Well, shit. He should have not wished for the men to come back. Before he could think, one flicked their wand and the shackles dropped from his hands. Before he could even move, another waved his wand and Aaron went flying into the wall, his head smacking against it with a loud crack! He landed on the ground with a thud and didn't move. The blow to the head had been enough to knock him senseless. The edges of his vision was already turning black as he heard the door above blast open. He only hoped that it was Kyran, as he sunk into darkness.

Harry James Potter ran his hand through his tangled dark hair as he waited at St. Mungo's for Ron to finally come out and speak with him. After twenty years, the Death Eaters were still active and had apparently taken to kidnapping children. It had been a struck of luck that Harry and his father, James Potter, had been walking when the Death Eaters snuck by. Snuck was used very loosely. They were loud with their steps and their voices and it made it easier to follow them.

The father-son duo had followed the group of Death Eaters to an old hideout that Harry had almost forgotten about. What they saw made Harry's blood boil with rage. A kid, probably the age of twelve, was laying in the dungeon and being tortured by the Death Eaters.

Harry had wandlessly blasted the three into a wall while James had ran to the boy. They had quickly tied the rouge Death Eaters up before sending word to Kingsley that they needed help. Apparently that help didn't arrive soon enough because when they arrived at the wizarding hospital, the boy had been hanging by a thread.

The Healers, Harry's friend Ron and a few others, had quickly taken the boy back and began treating him. From what Harry could gather, he had a broken wrist, five broken ribs, a fractured pelvis and a major concussion. Ron had said it would be a miracle if the boy woke up. Besides those injuries, the boy had suffered from many bruises and cuts all over his body.

After what felt like forever, the doors finally opened and Ron came walking towards the group. James had already called his wife and youngest son once they arrived at St. Mungos. They had arrived shortly after the boy had been taken back. Harry had yet to call Ginny and didn't even want to message Izzy and Caleb while they were at Hogwarts. His daughter had just started her final year at Hogwarts in September and Caleb, his sixth year. Thankfully it was already after Christmas break or he would have two annoying teens to deal with.

Looking up at the approaching red-headed Healer, Harry quickly stood up and closed the distance between the two. He could tell by the look on Ron's face that the news wasn't very good. That was one thing about Ron being a healer. Harry could always read him easily. Nodding, Harry waited for Ron to give them an update on the kid.

"Honestly, I'm going to put this bluntly. The injury to his head is the most concerning. It fractured his skull and not amount of magic or potions is allowing it to heal. The three Death Eaters you found with him may have grabbed a muggle. Nothing is working. We had to heal his wounds the muggle way with bandages and disinfectants." Ron shook his head and sighed. "Has Kingsley talked to the three and asked where they found him? His family must be worried sick. Some of the wounds date back five months ago. So the idiots must have been keeping him since then. He is also showing signs of malnourishment and dehydration."

Harry's thoughts turned dark as he thought of everything he could put those Death Eaters through. He guessed that it was a good thing that he didn't know the extent of the damage they did when they first captured them. Else they would have been six feet under by the time Kingsley had came to pick them up.

"Kingsley said that the group isn't making much since." Said Sirius as he walked over to the group. "Talking about tears in reality and something about the elements. Sounds like a bunch of hogwash to me."

Harry felt like someone had doused his body in ice water. Tears? Elements? Could they really have done what Voldemort forbid his Death Eaters from doing? Were they that stupid to attack those people?

The group surrounding Harry jumped when he punched a chair, succeeding in breaking it in half with one strike. Everyone was wise to not say anything as Harry paced back and forth between the group.

"Are they really that stupid? The morons! Do they want to start another war?" Ranted Harry as he racked his hand through his dark hair for the second time that day.

"War?" Parroted Harry's younger brother Damien as his eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Harry? How could they start a war? Muggles don't know about use."

"Muggles don't but Mage's do. And if those ideas did what I think they did, we are in big trouble. Sirius, can you remember exactly what Kingsley said? I need to know everything. I mean everything."

The group blinked at Harry before turning to Sirius. His face was white as a sheet when he realized who exactly Harry was talking about. Gulping, Sirius relayed the information to the group. How the Death Eaters had found a tear in reality and ended up in another realm. How they had came across a tall white door that opened and the boy who they had kidnapped walked out. He gave as much information as possible but they hadn't said much to Kingsley before they stopped talking.

"Mages? How come we haven't heard about them before? How do you know about them, Padfoot? I understand that Harry would know about them because of Voldemort."

"You forget, Prongs, that the Black family has one of the biggest libraries filled with information on different types of magic and surprisingly muggle stuff. There were a few books on Aric and his descendants but they were falling apart when I found them. I didn't throw them out but I came very close to it before I realized what they were."

"Mage's are the descendants of the first mage named Aric. He was brought here to rid the world of demons and other monsters. Such as Lycans, who are similar to our werewolves but they are much worse. After a while, Heaven called back the other mages that were sent to help Aric but he decided to stay. Down the line, he fell in love and married a human woman, Angela. From there they had six children: Aedus, Aftons, Avira, Adams, Aargon and Athona. Each of the oldest four have control of the elements. Father," Harry cut his eye to James but his dad didn't react to the name anymore, "had a book that listed the names and their specific powers.

Aedus had Fire, Aftons had Water, Avira had Air and Adams had Earth. The last two, Aargon and Athona, had minor affiliation with different elements. Each of the Elementals, as they were called, had something known as a legacy. It was a person who held the most power of the Element. Usually, it's an eldest son or daughter but it can be nieces, nephews, cousins, or even brothers and sisters if the current legacy holder died and didn't have any children. They don't use wands like most wizards do. Which is a problem for pretty much everyone now that those three jackasses attacked a mage. Let's just hope that it someone from the youngest two of Aric. If not, we may as well say our prayers."

"They're that big a deal, huh?" Said Damien as he plopped down into the seat behind him, dropping his head in his hands. "Any idea when the kid will wake up, Ron?"

"Honestly, right now it looks like he may never wake up. If he did, there may be some problems with his brain activity. The blow to his head caused some fragments of his skull to imbed into his brain. We couldn't use magic because it wouldn't work. We did the best that we could. Did that book of your's have anything else, Harry?"

"Mage's heal very fast but some of the books had spells that would block the healing process or stop it all together. Sadly, those books were in the library that Death Eaters raided after Father passed away. There were even spells that severed the bonds between mages' and their family. Each mage can physically feel a family member. If that person dies, the bond breaks. I wouldn't put it past the imbeciles to use all the spells in that book. I can't even remember what the spells were."

"Blimey," said Ron as he shook his head and looked back towards the room where he had just left. "That kid must have been through a lot. Hopefully, they didn't use the spell you were talking about. Else that kid is in major trouble. I'll head back in a few and check up on him. I'll have to let 'Mione know I'm staying over at work."

Ron turned and walked in the direction of his office. Harry watched him go with a heavy heart. He really hoped that the kid was alright. He, shockingly, prayed that the Death Eaters weren't smart enough to use that spell. If they did, they would probably have a war on their hands again. And this time, no one could save them.

 **I hope everyone likes this idea. there isn't enough stories for the "Power of Four" series. Special shout out to Kurinoone for letting me use her Darkness Within idea and for creating two amazing ideas. I have fallen in love with Kyran because of her series. Let me know what you guys think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Darkness Within or the Power of Four series. They belong to JK Rowling and Kurinoone, or SF Mazhar, respectively.**

Consciousness came in stages. Firsts, his sense of touch returned. Where ever he was at, it was a very comfortable bed. The sheets on top of him was soft and warm. The next sense was smell.

The air was filled with disinfectants and a faint smell of peroxide. There were other smells in the air that mixed with the two. The softener used to keep the sheets clean. The faint smell of bleach that was used in the floor cleaner. The smell of iodine that was used on different patients. The next sense was one that came from within.

He couldn't tell how but he just knew that there was water flowing in the pipes. He could feel someone running a shower down the hall. The sound of the rain hitting the widow to his right set his nerves on edge. A pitcher of water was on the side table next to his bead. He couldn't understand why he was connected to the water. It felt like it was all around him and inside of him as well. Like he could control it.

Pushing that feeling to the side, he turned his attention to his eyes. They felt like someone had attached sandpaper to the inside of his lids. It took him a couple of tries before his lids finally opened, only to snap back shut when the light hurt his eyes. He cautiously tested it again after a few moments. When he finally opened his eyes, a white ceiling greeted his vision. Nothing out of the ordinary really but he felt like he should be staring at a different view. One that was darker and had a different feel to it.

A sound caught his attention and he tilted his head to his left side. A doctor, if his outfit was anything to go by, stood in the doorway, writing something on a board. He didn't appear to see that his patient was awake. That gave the teen the opportunity to observe the man further. He looked to be in his early to late thirties with a mop of bright red hair and freckles splattered across his slightly big nose. He stood tall, about a foot shorter than the door way. Bright blue eyes clashed with soft green before the doctor dropped his clipboard in shock.

He seemed to recover rather quickly as he picked up the clipboard and rushed over to the bed. He went about checking over his patent with a quick but precise manner. Gentle but firm hands pulled back his eye lid and a bright light was shined in his eye. Trying not to pull away, the teen allowed the doctor to inspect him while he remained quiet.

"I'm honestly surprised that you woke up. You've been in a coma for a little over three months now. How's your head feeling? Any pain or discomfort?"

The teen opened his mouth and tried to speak but all that came out was a rasping sound. Startled, he swallowed before trying again, only earning a small sound that came from his throat. The doctor seemed to realize his problem and grabbed a pitcher of water from the side table. Pouring a glass, the red-haired man quickly handed the teen the glass. The teen downed the glass before giving it back to the doctor with shaky hands. Swallowing again, the teen took a shaky breath before he opened his mouth.

"N-n-no pain. Just disoriented. Where am I?"

"We are in London, England. You are currently at St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital. My friend, Harry, and his dad found you and brought you here. You were severely injured. I wont go into too much details but you had a bad skull fracture that caused fragments to be lodged into your brain. We were positive that you wouldn't wake up."

"Wizard? I didn't know that magic existed." The teen looked downright confused.

"Yes, wizards. You're actually looking at one now. My name is Healer Weasley. I have been taking care of you for the past three months. Magic doesn't work on mages so we had to-'

"Mage? What's that?"

Healer Weasley was silent for a couple of moments before he looked down at his board and wrote something down. Frowning, he looked back at the teen and tilted his head to the side.

"How much do you remember? What was the last thing you recall?"

The teen opened his mouth but stopped short. He couldn't recall anything. Not his past or even his own name. The thought terrified him. It must have shone on his face because the healer leaned forward and rested his hand on his knee.

"Calm down. Sometimes head injuries can cause temporary amnesia. It's perfectly normal for you not to remember what happened."

"I don't remember my own name." Said the teen after a few moments of silence. "I don't remember anythin-ng." The last of his voice broke as a sob wrecked his body. He broke down in tears at the realization that he didn't know anything about himself.

The Healer-Mr. Weasley- gently but firmly calmed the teen down after a little while. The teen took big calming breaths before turning to the healer. However, the person standing in the door caught his attention. He seemed to be about the same age as Mr. Weasley due that's where the similarities stopped. His dark hair fell messily on top of his head. His vivid green eyes locked with the teen's soft green before they looked him up and down. There was something in his appearance that made the teen relax even further. He wasn't sure why but the combination of hair and eye color seemed familiar.

Mr. Weasley noticed his attention was elsewhere and turned around. Smiling softly, he stood up and walked over to the person in the door way. They talked for a moment in hushed whispers before the dark haired man grimaced. Nodding to the red-haired man, the green-eyed adult headed towards the bed.

"Ron tells me that you don't remember anything. I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything you may remember. Even the smallest detail will help us find your family."

His heart gave a painful squeeze when he heard the term 'family'. Something about that word sounded wonderful but heartbroken at the same time. Since hearing the term 'mage', the teen knew it was familiar despite the lack of knowledge that his brain supplied him. Concentrating, the teen tried to find what he somehow knew was the connection to his family. He found nothing. No strands or links could be found in his core. The very thought almost caused him to breakdown again. Could he have lost his family somehow? Is that how these people had found him?

"I'm sorry." He said after a few moments. "I can't remember anything. I can't feel anyone either."

The last statement earned different reactions from both men. The red-headed healer-Ron- looked confused. The green-eyed man, however, looked heartbroken, as if he knew exactly what the teen had been talking about. Clearing his throat, the man extended his hand towards the teen.

"My name is Harry Potter. My dad and I found you in an old abandoned Death Eater hideout. Apparently, the Death Eaters had kidnapped you and hurt you pretty badly. From what I could gather after interrogating them, you're a mage. I'm not sure which family you are from or what your powers are. We haven't been able to test it while you've been in a coma."

"I'm sorry. I understand the term but I don't know what that means."

Frowning, Harry thought for a moment before answering in a calm tone. "Mages are descendent of the first mage, Aric. Each of his children have control over the elements. However, the first four have absolute control over one particular element. Earth, Air, Fire and Water."

The teen's heart leaped when he heard the word 'water'. Was that why he could feel the rain outside? Why he could hear the water rushing through the pipes? Even though the thought made sense, it felt wrong. As if he could control something that he wasn't supposed to.

"Water." The teen said after a moment. "I can sense water. When I woke up, I could feel the water hitting the window outside. It was very strange."

Nodding, Harry turned to Ron as the healer jotted down the information. The teen could hear the word 'aftons' mentioned. Could that be another term? Or maybe his name?

"Sorry for whispering. I know you probably curious. I know for a fact that the mages who can control the Element of Water is known as the Aftons." So it was his name. " That at least solves one of the problems. We need to give you a name. We can't just keep calling you 'you' or even Aftons. That would be rude. Hmmm…"

Harry tilted his head to the side as he pondered the predicament that they were in. His suspensions had been confirmed by the teen's statement about water. That posed a problem and he hoped it wouldn't led to a war with the mages. However, if he couldn't sense anyone, then that meant he was the last of the Aftons. This put Harry in a further pickle. They had no way of contacting the mages to let them know about the teen. The Death Eaters had probably stumbled across the tear by accident. The chances of Harry doing the same was slim to none.

Grimacing at that thought, Harry turned to the teen and though about a name. It would be very hard to pin down the teen's real name but at least they had a last name to go on. Things were starting to look up, even in the grim situation.

"I have a name for you. It was an old nickname I used while in the Muggle World." Upon seeing the teen's confusion, Harry explained further. "Muggles are none magical people. It's easier than saying non-magical people. I would say that until we find your real name, why not go by 'Alex'."

The teen pondered the name for a moment. There was something about it that held an almost heavy weight. He wasn't sure why but it did seem familiar but not as his own name. Maybe he knew someone by that name. The teen turned his attention back to the adults in the room and gave a small smile.

"Sure. I'll go by 'Alex' until we can figure out my real name."

 **That completes chapter Two! YAY! I currently have a job working as an Elementary School Teacher in Japan. So my updating schedule will revolve around that specific detail. Some days I have two or three free periods and others I have no free time at all. I will continue writing as much as I can. Thank you so much everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! From here on out, I will probably not be able to update as often as this. My job is crazy right now because I am trying to adapt to a different type of teaching method. So far my first week of teaching has been awesome! A few hiccups here and there, and I still haven't found Toothless, but all is going great! It's quite a challenge trying to find time to write a story and teach about 25 different classes with different students in each one.**

 ***** On another note, this story was supposed to go in one direction but decided that it didn't want to be written like that so I tried an idea that I was going to write after this one. Needless to say, the AU because the actual story. You will see what I mean when you get there. Let's just say that one person was supposed to show up and the story wanted another to show up instead.*****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Darkness Within or the Power of Four series. They belong to two great women and I'm not one of those two. JK Rowling and SF Mazhar are both amazing authors! This is made with permission from Kurinoone to use her Darkness Within story.**

'Alex' had been living with the Potters for long enough that many would include him in the family. It had been a year since he had first woke up in St. Mungo's Hospital with little to no memories and severe injuries. Since that time, he had only gained a couple of memories and they were vague at best. First, he could remember growing up with twins being his best friends but he couldn't remember if they were both male, female or one being a male and the other being female. The next thing that he could remember is that he had an older brother.

He couldn't remember a name or a face but what he did remember was very reassuring. His brother was strong and very protective of him. Something told him that he hadn't known him for long. Every time he would think of his brother, he would feel safe and protected. However, he didn't have anything that belonged to him nor anyone in his family. He wish he did so he could get some details from flesh memories. The last thing he remembered was very important.

He wasn't supposed to have the Water Legacy. He dropped this bomb shell on Harry about five months after he woke from his coma. He had been dreaming the night before when the memory suddenly sprang forward. He could clearly see the bloody handprint on his shirt when someone forced the legacy into him. That had thrown Harry's theory about Alex belonging to the Aftons once he shared the information.

"Are you just going to sit there, Alex? Or are we going to actually train?" Said Caleb Potter as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

Pulling a face, Alex turned to his adopted sibling with a grin. While he hadn't been with them for long, the Potters were starting to become family. They couldn't replace the people he had lost but they could feel the hole that was left in his core. While they couldn't physically fill the hole, they could at least help with some of the pain and lose that he was feeling.

"Training," here he looked over at his pseudo-brother, "is overrated. It's for those who need it, so have a fun time training."

"Training," Alex spun around to find Harry standing there with a smirk on his face, "could mean the difference between life and death. Don't get cocky just because you have accomplished this set of skills. There are plenty more to be learned." With that, Harry pushed Alex towards Caleb in a clear unspoken statement to start training.

Grumbling under his breath, Alex turned towards Caleb and waited for him to make the first move. While he didn't mind training with Caleb, he preferred sparing with Harry. There was something in the way that Harry carried himself that made Alex relax. He supposed that he could see some of his brother's aspects in the older wizard. This brought both comfort and heartache whenever he thought of his brother.

Caleb was the first to make a move and the slight punch smarted a little as Alex ducked and retaliated with his own kick. He should have really been paying attention instead of daydreaming. To an outsider, it would seem like the pair were even but Alex could tell that if he didn't step it up, he would lose. Shifting his weight, he sent a kick towards Caleb's torso, only to change direction at the last second and spin his body to send a kick at Caleb's head instead. Caught off guard, Caleb barely dodged the blow before sending his own towards the younger teen.

This continued until Alex finally managed to knock Caleb down completely. He lasted about ten seconds on his feet before he, too, fell to the ground. While he hated to admit it, Caleb could give him a run for his money on training. Looking around, Alex realized that Isabelle had joined them and was warming up already. Grinning, Alex waited till he could catch his breath and swung a kick along the ground at his pseudo-sister, completely catching her off guard.

Picking herself off the ground, Izzy grinned and swung a punch at Alex, who dodged it. This continued for a little while before the group heard shifting and branches snapping from the edge of the forest. This caused Alex to pause and almost get hit by Izzy. Motioning for a time-out, Alex turned to see a man about Harry's age step into the clearing.

The man had dark hair and amber eyes that seem to set Alex on edge. The man seemed to not notice them as he looked around the clearing. His amber eyes rested on Harry first before looking around the group. Amber eyes locked with soft green before they widened with shock. Disbelief was written on his face before it turned blank. This puzzled Alex and he turned to look at Harry.

"You seem lost. Is there something we could help you with?" Asked Caleb as he stepped forward. To anyone else, it would have looked like a simple inquiry until they looked exactly where he had placed himself. It wasn't a hard to tell why he was standing directly in front of their youngest family member.

"I have been walking around for some time. A rest would be nice. Forgive me for asking but is the youngest over there named Aaron?"

The group all gave the strange person looks that were a mix between confusion and suspension. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they had no idea what he was talking about. As much as Hadrian Aedus hated to admit it, the teen standing before him was, in fact, Aaron Adams. Older and more athletic looking, but definitely the son of Christopher Adams. The child gave no reaction nor did he seem to recognize Hadrian at all. Which is strange considering he obviously knew who Hadrian was.

He could use this to his advantage. Kyran had been rebelling against him because he believed that Hadrian had something to do with the teen's disappearance. The only evidence that proved against this was the fact that Kyran didn't have the legacy for Water. If Hadrian, as he had argued, killed Aaron Adams, then Kyran would have the legacy. This would give him the opportunity to keep Kyran by his side and find some way to get the water legacy without killing the youngest Adams.

Keeping his expression that of worry and concern, Hadrian waited for one of the group to say something. Seconds ticked by slowly before the oldest, a man that looked to be his own age, answered the question he had asked.

"I've never heard of someone named Aaron. This is Alex Potter, my youngest son. You are on private property, so I will ask that you leave."

Signing dramatically, Hadrian played the part of a depressed and regretful adult. He had to make sure that they believed him when he sounded apologetic and mournful. If he didn't then his plan that was being formulated at this very moment would fall apart.

"I see…. I was hoping that it was. Well, I guess that I will have to tell Kyran that I couldn't find his brother for him." With that, the strange man turned away and headed back towards the forest.

Alex's head shot up at the mention of the name Kyran. A face flashed in his mind before he realized that he had remembered something. It was of a teen with bright green eyes and dark hair framing his face. The figure was tall and thin but not scrawny. He was strong and had a sense of arrogance to him that blended well with his features. Alex knew at once that this was his brother.

"Wait!" Alex rushed forward but Harry put his arm up blocking his path towards the strange man. "Is he okay? Is Kyran alright?"

The questions had fell from his mouth before he could even stop them. The sudden need to make sure that his brother was alright was raging against the feeling of uneasiness for the man. If he knew his bro-if he knew Kyran, then he wouldn't harm him… would he?

The man turned back towards the group but didn't step forward. A look of concern and uncertainty flashed on his face before he glanced at Alex again. He seemed to be contemplating whether he should say anything to the teen at all. Moments went by before he seemed to come to a decision. Looking back at the youngest of the group, he nodded.

"He is as well as can be expected. He has been looking for his brother for a long time. Aaron has been missing for almost two years now. That is why I was really hoping that you were him. I was hoping to finally bring him good news." Regret flashed across the man's face before he looked towards the ground.

Mentally doing the math, Alex realized that there was a real possibility that he was the person that the man was looking for. He had learned from Harry that the Death Eaters had held him captive for three months before he was in a coma for three. He had spent a whole year with Harry and his family. That math added to seventeen months. Combined with the face that he knew exactly who Kyran was, the possibility was huge.

Harry noticed the inner turmoil plaguing his youngest charge at the information given. Alex had always looked for information about his family and here was someone that seemed to know him quiet well. If it had been directly after they had found the then fourteen year old, Harry would have been on guard and suspicious. However, it had been a whole year since they had allowed the young amnesiac to join their family. For someone to show up now, it had to be the real thing….right? He could only hope he wouldn't regret this decision.

 **I'm going to end it there! I hope everyone likes cliffhangers! LOL. Sorry but that was a really good stoping point. I will have a bit of free time at the beginning of the week but this weekend is booked. My sister's school, who also live and teaches in Japan, is having a sports day on Saturday and has invited me to come. I've never been so I cannot wait to see what it is like. Let me know how everyone likes this chapter!**

 **A big THANKS goes to Kurinoone for allowing me to use her masterpiece, "Darkness Within" to create this story. If you haven't read that, then why are you reading this? Go read her story first then come back here!**


End file.
